Bleach-season 17
by Darth Saevus
Summary: This would continue the anime series. Rate it please and don't forget to share it on your timeline or your friends' timeline. :) xD :D Bleach: Season 17 Byoki No Shokan(Redeemed Sickness) Episode 367 New Challenges


This would continue the anime series. Rate it please and don't forget to share it on your timeline or your friends' timeline. :) xD :D

Bleach: Season 17  
Byoki No Shokan(Redeemed Sickness)  
Episode 367  
New Challenges

Kurosaki Ichigo. Kurosaki Orihime. Kurosaki Kazui. A happy family.  
Orihime had her arms wrapped around Kazui. It was a motherly feeling. She couldn't express that emotion. Nonetheless she kept her son in her arms with all her being.  
She was looking at his orange hair. She gave him a kiss on the top of his head; and then even more. Her right cheek touched Kazui's hair. And she enjoyed each straw of his hair touching her face.  
"Oh, god, I love you so much.", Orihime said with a smile on her face.  
"You're my little, sweet, handsome, baby teddy bear. Teddy-  
teddy bear."  
She kept smiling.  
"Stop, Orihime. You just spoil him." Orihime gave a small laugh, "Well, Ichi, I have to spoil him.", she added.  
"Besides that you know how quickly the life goes away. Today is my baby boy-", she still held him her arms, "And tomorrow he is a full grown up person. I just want to make sure he has everything he needs. Even if I would try-", she continued, "that's in the nature of a mother."  
"Alright, mama. You're squeezing me already!", he said as if he could not longer breath.  
"That's a mother's love, Kazui.", she smiled again.  
"Hey, mommy boy-", a red haired girl shouted almost from afar, "c'mon to play."  
She was his best friend. Ichika Aburai. Daughter of Renji and Rukia Aburai.  
"See, that's why. They still call me, 'mommy boy'. You're embarrasin' me."  
Orihime's arms were off him this time. And she said nothing  
After both of the children were gone, Ichigo laid his right arm on his wife's right shoulder.  
"Let's go inside, Orihime and have some fun. I missed the nights spent with you"  
"Yeah-yeah. But just make sure you are 'protected'.", she replied giving him a seductive glance.

Meanwhile, Kazui and Ichika were playing outside. Both were running at extraordinary speeds. For someone at their age; it was pretty much a thing. Everyone was astonished how fast they could run. Even the old people.  
"You can't outrace, the fastest Shinigami alive, Ichi.", he shouted with a smile on his face as he kept running.  
"Really, Ichigo? Look at this.", she added friendly-smirking.  
Both were leaving dust behind them. Dust coming from their steps stomping the pavement.  
The wind collided with their faces. And inside them both there was a fill of happiness and joy.  
Everything was in perfect harmony.  
Kids smiling.  
Adults talking.  
Elders sitting and admiring the youth's strength.  
The sun rays were all warm and good giving both Kazui and Ichika a feeling of comfort.  
Their ability to cope with exhaustion was unlimited at first sight. Even admirable.  
But it was not the case.  
Kazui stopped suddenly and gasped for a few moments.  
Ichika wrapped her hands around Kazui's body, "Gotcha, 'teddy bear'.", she exhaled.  
"Oh, c'mon. Why you call me 'teddy bear', Ichi? You're so my mother all suddenly.", Kazui sighed.  
Ichika got before Kazui's eyes and gave him a kiss on his left cheek; Kazui blushed, but said nothing.  
"Well, I say this because you're nice to me. And also-", Ichika grabbed his cheeks and played with them, "because you're so cute, Ichigo-san.", she had a child expression.  
Kazui gave a let-down reaction and found a wooden bench.  
'I'll wipe away that sad looks on your face.', Ichika added.  
She took a short walk next to an ice cream car and bought two. One for her and another for her friend.  
"Thank you, sir.", she added with a smile on her face leaving the man. And she showed him a smile. The man smiled at her too.  
Ichika got an eye for Kazui's sudden reaction at his father's name. And wanted to ask him what's the matter.  
"Hey, Ichigo, what's bothering you?", she sat down next to him. Both were two close friends. Real friends.  
"Why you keep callin' me like my dad?", Kaizu added in confusion.  
"Welp, both of you look the same. Like for real. You look like a mini version of your papa. Ichigo 2.0.", she said giving a smile.  
They both sat on a bench eating two ice creams bought from a nearby ice cream shop.  
"It's not that, Ichika-san-", Kazui sighed.  
"I really hate that all my dad's friends see me as 'him'. Sure it's cool. Have a nice family. Love both of them. But I just hate when folks say I am like dad."  
He continued,  
"Am not like him at all. Am different. It's like I am living in his shadow. Even people expect so much from me. I don't even know if I really want to follow in my dad's steps. Being a Shinigami is not a joke, you know.", he stared at the sun.  
Kazui looked emotive, "Whatevs. I think am just overreacting. Maybe."  
Then a flash struck, "Whoops! Forgot it. Mama said to be home. Immediately!"  
Kazui looked funny as he said that to her.  
"Wow. Your mother is so bad?", Ichika added.  
"Trust me. You don't want to see her demon side."  
Kazui laughed a bit with apparent sweat,  
"Between her and a Hollow-  
I'd choose the Hollow."  
Kazui gave her a smile and took it off.  
'He's such a cute funny boy. I like him. Who knows, maybe he's nothing like his father.' Her thoughts.  
Kazui sped up to come home as soon as possible.  
Everything was flowing in a narrow vision. Everything was fading away. Blur moves.  
After five minutes of speeding; he came home.  
Kazui said nothing as usually and silently opened the outside door.  
He climbed up the stairs that led to his room and heard a noise. A moan. He never heard something like that. At most he could compare it to someone dying.  
Kazui followed the sound. It whispered to his ears. It tempted him. Curiosity.  
He heard the moans intensifying. And then intensifying even more.  
"Ichi-  
go. Ah-ah-ah"  
His father moaned too, "Oh, yes. Finally a few moments with my princess."  
Kazui heard them both and couldn't stop himself from saying something.  
Orihime felt something inside her. Ichigo was pouring his essence into her body. And it was wildly done. Because Ichigo was acting like a beast. But Orihime liked it. That's what she needed from a man. That's what her personality hungered. It was a 'tough' love, but nevertheless she would do anything to satisfy her partner's needs.  
"Mom, dad, are you okay?", Kazui added puzzled.  
Orihime's eye expression enlarged. And she felt caught by shame,  
"Oh, no. Kazui is here. Get off me!", Orihime sent Ichigo in the bathroom with a mere fist.  
"Hai! Kazui. Wait a few moments.", she said blushing.  
Orihime quickly took her white blouse and red pants on.  
Ichigo did the same, dressing with his black pants and white t-shirt.  
Kazui waited outside a few moments until Orihime called him.  
"Guys are you okay? What was that/those sounds?"  
"Welp, we, how to say it-"  
Ichigo felt so ashamed he didn't know what to say to the young boy.  
"We were making a moaning contest. And I won.", his mother thumbed up with her finger giving a motherly smile.  
Kazui couldn't believe it; and almost started to cry. Slowly. Orihime saw his tear drops and wiped them away from his face.  
"Only dying guys make sounds like that. You aren't gonna leave me? Right?"  
Orihime took him in her arms.  
"No. My little dummy teddy bear.", she touched his hair with her face again. For her it was a refreshing feeling of motherly love.  
"Hey, next time can I play this game with you two, as well, guys?"  
Orihime blushed. Ichigo laughed embarrassed bringing his right palm to his back of the head.  
"This game is only for two. Sorry, pal.", Ichigo gave him a teeth-smile.  
"Then, I'll play it with Ichika."  
"Your father is a dumb. This game is only played by adults."  
"Adults?", Kazui said in confusion.  
"But what's so hard at moaning like you two?"  
"Ask me this after 10 years. And I'll tell you.", Orihime added, willing to end this embarrassing subject.  
"Whatevs.", Kazui said with a boring face expression,  
"You two are weirdo, anyways."  
Both laughed at once.  
"Expect to see when your kids say you that thing."  
"By the way, where do babies come from?"  
Orihime hit her husband's head. "Ouch!"  
"Don't you think it's bed time, young man?"  
Kazui nodded,  
"Yes. Yes. Mistress of Hellows."  
"Hellows-what's that?", she added.  
"Come to me after 10 years and I'll tell you, 'teddy bear'.", he said smiling to her. And her heart melted. She had a nice family. A sweet, precious child and a handsome brave husband.  
"Well, what can you say. I and Kaizu would rather face a Hollow rather than the Mistress of the mighty powerful Hellows."  
"Ichigo-", she added.  
"Ori-"  
"It's the Mistress of Hellows!"  
"Oh, no. Help me, knight Kazui! Rescue me!"  
Orihime chased her fiancee having both fun-whereas Kazui could only laugh too alone in his room. He was a fulfilled boy with a happy life. And he could not ask for more.  
Kazui was in the bed and said his prayers.  
"Thank you. May the Force be with all of us. Please help the world to be a better place and save the poor, and heal the broken."  
Orihime heard his prayers-her heart filled with joy and happiness again. Her Kazui was the best thing happening in her life. He was kind, friendly, emphatic, respectful, smart. The perfect child. What could a mother ask for more? This kid was her life. Her purpose. His happiness was her; his sadness was too. That's how a mother feels about their children. The mother's feelings are interconnected with her babies. An unexplainable bond, indeed. A mother's love was always and will continue to be a mistery.  
That's why she is being over protective with her son. And always spoils him. Even with all this joy and happiness; she cannot stop thinking at the worst scenarios of what could happen to her little baby.  
What is she supposed to do if she loses her dear baby in a tragedy? How could she cope with something like that? Losing a partner would be a shock, true. But losing a child is like losing a part of your own soul and being; like suddenly all the oxygen is gone. Orihime always prays for her son; so he could be safe and protected.  
If someone or something would reap dear Kazui away from her; she would either commit suicide or go mad. After her child fell to sleep Orihime came to him and kissed him on forehead.  
"My little sweet teddy bear. You're my life, little angel."  
'Thank you, God, for giving me this beautiful child. He has become my purpose. And I'll protect him with the cost of my life if needed.' Orihime's thoughts precisely.

In another world. A darker world. Sinister, yet mesmerizing for monsters. The evil is in motion. The evil will always be in motion as long as the eyes are ignoring the most insignificant parts in these places like this one. And no matter how much you try to find it and destroy it. It shall reappear. For this is the cycle of the universe. And whoever wants to save the world in the exchange of betraying his religion; then he will destroy his own soul as consequence.

Silbern.  
This is the source of the mysterious shadowy presence.  
Decades ago was an avanpost that belonged to the long-gone warrior known as Yhwach-monarch of Wandenreich and Father of the Quincy.  
Silbern was a grim place and you could feel it sending shivers down your spine. And the wind was just cruely harsh and cold here.  
This avanpost was crippled-most buildings were left in ruin. Silbern was an old symbol of evil power. Ruined and yet still charming, attracting the curious eye.  
At its epicentre stood Don'yoku-a freakish human shaped fire demon with a black kimono and red skin. He was tall. Two meters and a half. Second was Shitto-an iced warrior dressed in a grey kimono with a craving look in the eye. He had an appetite for battles when they were fought with a reason; he always was cautious with the warriors whom he never faced before. Third was Kirai-a red haired purple eyed human female dressed in a black kimono carrying two dark bladed swords. Her eye expression was just mistifying.  
Fourth was Taida. A teenager. Or just a man with a teenager-like appearance. No one knew. He had a short yellow kimono and green pants. Black hair, green eyes and an apparent musucular body. In his belt he had two silver kunai graved with a koala drawing on the kunai's edge.  
And the fifth one was their dread lord. Iyashino Byoki.  
Not many things they knew about him. He had a mysterious past. And his clothes summed all this up. He also wore a kimono. But it was in two ways designed. The hood was dark blue. Most of it was white just like the belt, his shoulders, and the back. Except for the part of his chest and legs-which were also dark blue. The kimono rendered his feet covered likewise.  
His skin looked quite mortified. Of a beautiful grey. One could barely see his face which was mostly covered by his fancy hood. At best one was able to see his low jaws. And they were always serious.  
"Byoki-sama. When we'll strike the Soul Society?", Kirai asked adding another, "I'm eager to butcher those corrupt warriors for what they've done to me.", she said it with a smirk on her face bowing in reverence.  
"May, I remind you that our purpose is not to destroy the organization? Yet."  
"All of your wishes will come to reality as I promised."  
Byoki looked onto window at the lifeless peisage, "But I need the Sourukyubu for that. This is the first piece which will allow me to siphon Kurosaki Ichigo's spiritual energy."  
"Including his Hollow form. If needed."  
"So, eh, boss. Can we go now? I want to land my teeth into someone?", Don'yoku added with eagerness.  
"Pff.", Shitto turned his head to right as if to mock the demon's primitive desire.  
"So you want to fight?", Don'yoku laughed.  
"Fighting you? Then I would insult myself.", Shitto let a silent laugh.  
"Bastard-"  
The demon attacked with a swift move but Shitto parried.  
"That's all-  
low-class fire demon?", he mocked Don'yoku.  
"I am gonna beat you, arrogant. Your head will be the last thing I see."  
"Well, you're a blind fighter most of time. So?", Shitto wielded his silver blade with finesse and elegance. On the other hand Don'yoku's fighting style was chaotic.  
It always looked for opportunities. Even when there were none. It was a greedy blade style. Throw yourself in the battle's heat and look for open spots even if it meant to get hurt.  
Shitto's sword clashed with Don'yoku's metal-volcanized three claws-attached on both of his hands. He looked like a werewolf in some manner if someone were to associate the claws.  
Sparks flew in the air. It was ice against fire. Frozen waves versus chaotic bursts. Perfect opposites.  
Don'yoku jumped backwards planting his claw-hands into the building's ceiling.  
Shitto did the same and charged his silver blade with spiritual energy.  
"Get down here, Don!"  
Three ice slashes came for Don, but he evaded them. Jumping straight, Don wanted to put his metallic hot claws on the ice man's throat. He wanted to see his black blood shed on the icy floor.  
Don was fast too for a low-class fire demon. In fact his low-status was complemented by the damned souls he had devoured and the endless training spent in hell. He wasn't a Vasto Lorde. For this fire demon was far superior in terms of power since he devoured whole entities from hell. The only reason he was called a low-class was because he had a sloopy skill in combat. Only rage and wrath served as his main weapons.  
And Shitto gave him a smile stepping back. Denying him the chance to a sure victory. Don's claws remained stuck in the ground.  
Shitto laughed with irony.  
"You think I am so weak, Shitto!?"  
Don added.  
"Someone well trained in fighting skills is far more powerful than someone who is stronger on a spiritual level."  
Don's pride of power was shattered by Shitto's words.  
Don cracked his teeth trying to take out his claws. The fire demon's fingers came out.  
"Baaastaa-", Don shouted.  
And a presence stopped Don and Shitto.  
"Enough.", Byoki said it toned down.  
Don was suspended in the air. Unable to move.  
"Idiots. This is why we needed girls in this group.", Kirai added.  
Taida yawned.  
"Well, girls are really more dangerous. Besides that, I need to sleep."  
'A waste, a bluff, and messy demon. Why did Byoki-sama choose them? What is he up to?' She could only wonder.  
"Byoki-sama. What's the next thing you want?", she added in reverence. As she was the only one sane around here.  
One was too disinterested, another had his own thoughts whereas the last was a demon subduing himself to primitive desires.  
Byoki recalled,  
"The second and last artifact is the Jigoku no ishi. It will allow me to contain and preserve Kurosaki's power."  
"Where is it? Hell?", she said.  
"No. Don't take it literally."  
Byoki was thinking to it, "It is located in the Hueco Mundo."  
Her eyes were in awe,  
"Hueco?"  
"That's a place far worse than hell.", Don remarked with a speck of irony.  
"Where more exactly?", she said, "Sosuke Aizen's fortress."  
"That good-for-nothing traitor, I see."  
"But isn't that place ruled by an Espada of Aizen named Tier Harribel?"  
Shitto was laughing a bit,  
"That woman? By now she's either dead or long taken into custody by the Soul Society. If she's still running out there. I'll gladly strike that bitch down."  
Byoki stared at the scenery. He liked it.  
"Taida. I am counting on you."  
He yawned: Kirai face-palmed, "Stupid."  
"Alrite, bossy. Just tell me how to get to her?"  
"Kirai.", Byoki said.  
She used a spell and brought a tear in fabric of space. She created a portal to Hueco Mundo. The world of the Hollows, they say.  
Before stepping inside the portal, Taida waved them with a kid smile,  
"Bye-bye dummies."  
And he was gone.  
"Byoki-sama, excuse my rudeness. But why you chose such a waste like that Taida?"  
"I can barely think he is on the same level of a Captain or Espada."  
"I mean. Sure he could best most of the Shinigami. But he is a burden to us given his level of power."  
"That's because he hinders his own Reiatsu, willingly."  
Kirai's pupils suddenly dilated,  
"WHAT!?"  
"Believe me. Taida's way of acting like a waste is nothing but a facade to his own true self. It helps him to play with the opponents' minds. AS it did you. He is like a cat fish waiting for its prey."  
"Fine." She calmed down from that almost heart-crushing sensation.  
'Let's see what are you capable of, Taida.', Kirai said in her head.  
"And us?", Don said eager to wreck some destruction wherever his lord wanted.  
"We watch. For now."  
Don felt let down,  
"Byoki-sama. Why are you punishing me?"  
Shitto smiled a bit at Don's reaction.

The next day. It was quite in the morning. Kazui heard his mother calling his name, "Kazui! Wake up! The bus is gonna be gone." "Oh, damn!", Kazui added. He quickly got to his wardrobe to choose his school uniform. "Comin'!" Kazui placed his books in the bag and stormed out like a tornado heading to the bus station. "C'mon, teddy bear. Do you know how much I stayed her waiting for you?", she gave him a smile. "Yeah-yeah." Both stepped in. "You two are really some special kids.", said the moustached driver.  
"Thanks!", Kazui showed his clean teeth. The bus driver switched on the engines and took it off. Orihime came next to her dear husband to spend some time with him. Not really an intimate act as he wanted to believe. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and held her with a everlasting passion. "Ichigo?", she added with a disturbing face expression. He noticed it. "What is it?" "I am just worried about our son. You know." "Why? He ain't done anything bad." "Of course not. But-", she sighed, "he is such a kind kid and he is so empathic. He is 'too' pure, I'd say." "Orihime, what's the problem?" Orihime shed some small tears, "I'm afraid that someone will break my baby's heart someday. I just don't want him to suffer." "Hey- life is not just white. There's some black to it too.", he kissed her on her smooth forehead. "And that black is dangerous. Can wrap people's minds. And it's too late when you realize it." "Just promise me that my teddy bear will suffer the least, Ichigo." He caressed her face, "I promise you, Orihime.", he said it on a serious tone.  
And suddenly a pair of two knocked at their door. "Come in!", Ichigo added. A red haired man and a woman with black hair. "Rukia? Renji!? What are you doin' here, guys?", he said it gladly. It looked like an eternity since both couples had children to raise. "We got some problems.", Renji added. "'Problems'? Like?" "There's someone new in town." "'Town'?" Renji grew frustrated. But Ichigo didn't know what he could possibly talk about. Rukia sighed, "That means there's another bad guy with wicked intentions."  
Their pupils dilated,  
"Aizen, Baraggan?", he added.  
"No! Just come.", Renji said.  
"Alrite. Alrite!"  
"Orihime I'm letting Kazui on your care now."  
She smiled, "Okay, Ichigo."  
He was about to leave, "But-" Ichigo observed her sudden reaction, "be careful, dummy bear. Make sure you're coming back to us. I don't want my baby boy to grow up without his father." Ichigo smiled back at her, "Okay, Ori. See ya. And tell Kazui I love him."  
'Will do, Ichigo-kun.', she said in her own mind.  
And so all three were gone in a flash.

After a quick journey through dimensions, Ichigo, Rukia and Renji got in the Soul Society's world.  
"You made it, Ichigo. We were expecting you.", said a man dressed like a Quincy. Uryu Ishida.  
"Good to see ya, pal.", a black man added. It was Sado.  
"Sado? Weren't you in boxing?", Ichigo added.  
"Uryu contacted me and told me everything."  
"I see.", he added.  
"So what's the problem more exactly?", Ichigo asked.  
"Mister Kurosaki Ichigo, allow me to introduce myself. I am Mandaku. Captain of the Gotei 13 .", said a man dressed in a black kimono with blue eyes and a slender body. He was in his 45's.  
"What?"  
"Thought it was you, Rukia?", he added.  
"It got to be pretty boring. Besides that I want to spend more time with my family. And I can keep an eye on my child."  
"Oh, sorry, Captain. My apologizes for crossing over your words.", she bowed her head.  
"Nevermind. I don't demand flattery. I demand respect.", the Captain stated.  
"Now if we all had the pleasure to get to know each other. I would like to tell you why your presence was requested."  
"Better. I could show you these 'reasons' on our spying cameras."  
Next, they entered in a dark room where two were watching the footage. "Take a look, gentlemen.", Mandaku added with a smile pointing at the images. On the video recordings there was an Espada and a stranger wearing a yellow kimono. Ichigo recognized her and he was in awe, "She- she's still alive." "Tier Harribel.", Ichigo murmured. Although he and his friends focused their attention more on the identity of the stranger who has come at Aizen's old palace to confront this Espada.  
All of them were eager to find out who the mysterious figure was.  
And in a blink the screen faded to black.  
"What happened?", added Ichigo. The Captain noticed his question, "I am not entirely sure. It would seem that our 'little' spies have been destroyed due to their Reiatsu."  
"Anyway. Kurosaki Ichigo. I ask your help in discovering the man's identity."  
Ichigo nodded, "Of course. But make sure that my wife and my son are protected."  
"Of course. Just like miss Rukia's daughter, your beloved ones will come here to stay as long as this matter persists."  
Mandaku brought a lemon to his mouth out of his pocket.  
"You eat that?", Ichigo was puzzled.  
Mandaku gave a friendly smile, "Lemons are my fruit. They are sour, but they're good. That's how life works too."  
He laughed a bit keeping his tone down,"At least that's what I like to believe."  
"But now I mean it, dear people. You should leave.", Mandaku looked at Ichigo.

Kazui was at school enjoying his moment with Ichika during the break.  
Both were running through the hallway.  
He sped up his pace until a foot tripped him out of nowhere. Kazui fell down.  
He saw three school kids. Gomi Seretei and his two friends.  
"Kazy, Kazy. Gimme my money."  
Unable to use and break the Shinigami rules, neither of them could do anything.  
"Idiots! Let him go!", she yelled.  
The other two bullies jumped at her and pushed her into a locker.  
Inside it she hit the locker,"Don't you dare lay a finger on Kazui!"  
Gomi didn't take her screams and focused his attention on Kazui.  
"Now, gimme my money."  
Kazui always followed his lead. But not anymore.  
"No."  
"Whatcha sayin'?", he added.  
"I said-  
No!"  
Kazui punched him in his chin; Gomi checked on it to see if he is hurt badly.  
"Bastaa-"  
Gomi's friends caught him by his arms and Gomi punched him in the stomach and twice in the face.  
The kid's force was so great that Kazui hit the floor.  
Kazui fell to the floor due to the tough beat. Fear made its way through Gomi's heart and he was scared.  
"Hey, Kurosaki. Wake up?"  
No response.  
"What are you doing there?", a teacher yelled at them.  
"Dammit, he saw us, guys."  
Gomi and his friends left the scene.  
"Are you alright?"  
Kazui gave no response. He turned his head and ran from the school. He ran as fast as he could. He can hear the people talking, the cars with their awkward sounds; the babies screaming.  
Kazui shed tears on his face while he was coming home.  
Inside, Orihime was cooking beans mixed with ketchup. And she heard the door opening itself.  
She left the kitchen to see who they are and she saw Kazui going upstairs.  
"Kazui, why are you home? Did they let you earlier this day?"  
Kazui didn't say anything and ignored her by nodding.  
Orihime saw her child covering his right eye.  
"Kazui, answer me!"  
He said nothing.  
Orihime was coming for her son to check on him,"Why are you covering your eye?"  
"It's nothing.", he added.  
She lay her hand on his palm and tried to get it off. But her son resisted.  
"Son, what are you doing?"  
And then she saw the eye, It was black. Her eyes widened,"Who did this to you?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Of course it does. It does to me."  
"I got used to it anyway.", he replied much to her mother's surprise.  
One of her greatest fears come to surface. Her son is being bullied.  
Orihime took him in her arms,"I'm sorry for this. But I'll make sure this comes to an end."  
Kazui still had much to learn about people. And he asked his mother a difficult question,"Why do you love me, mom?"  
Orihime shed a small tear,"Why? Because you're a part from me. You give my life a meaning. I shall always have you before me and my needs."  
She continues,"If something happens to you, it's like something happens to me. If you're hurt, I'm hurt twice."  
His mother placed her head on his right shoulder,"If you were gone, I'd lose my minds or kill myself because my existence would be worthless and beyond any pain. Losing a child is a parent's most unbearable pain. And it can never heal. It will always be there with the parent."  
"Calm down. I'm not goin' anywhere, teddy bear."  
"A mother can only hope.",she added.  
As she held her sweet child; there was a knock. Orihime went down and opened the door only to be greeted by Kazui's bully. Gomi Seretei.  
"Miss, Kurosaki-",Gomi felt guilt,"Am the one who's been bullying your son and beat him today at school."  
'Gomi', Kazui added in his head surprised.  
"I see.", she said with seriousness.  
"I swear on my parents' grave that I won't bully him ever again.", he knelt before both.  
Kazui approached the humble bully and gave him a hand,"C'mon, Gomi. Get up."  
Gomi raised his head and saw a face expressing forgiveness and kindness towards him. Not the reaction he'd expect.  
"You mean, you forgive me?"  
"Hai.", he smiled.  
Gomi felt ashamed by his actions and had nothing to say.  
"I swear from now on that I'll be the one who's gonna protect you, Kurosaki Kazui."  
"C'mon, you're embarrassin' me."  
"Okey.", Gomi added with a smile on his face.  
Gomi nodded to Kazui's mother out of respect and he left them.  
Seeing the deed made by her son; her heart melted once again. Her eyes expressing that particular feeling.  
'When will you stop surprising me, boy'  
"Like father like son. Or like mother like son.", a voice said.  
Both turned at the voice's source,"Isshin Kurosaki-kun."  
"Grandpa!", Kazui gladly shouted. His pupils dilating themselves.  
His grandson ran to give him a hug,"How are you, grandpa?"  
Isshin didn't like to be called that,"Hey, just call me, big dad, okey?"  
"Okey.", Kazui said.  
Orihime interfered,"What is it, Kurosaki-kun?"  
"The guys from the Soul Society have sent me to take you there at Ichigo's request."  
"I see.", she added with relief but somewhat worry.  
"Welp, I can help, daddy, too?"  
Isshin interrupted Kazui,"Not yet, boy. You're not ready."  
"Geez. I know. Those mass-media lessons stuff.",Kazui told Isshin.  
"Besides that, there's been some time since you've trained with your Zanpakuto."  
"About that-"  
"What is it?"  
"I don't think I want to be a Shinigami. I want to protect people, but-"  
"It's your life, Kazui. Your choice. You can follow in your dad's steps or become something different.", Isshin smiled at his young grandson.  
"But will they take my Zanpakuto, if I tell them I don't want to be a Shinigami anymore?"  
Isshin was serious for a moment but reassumed his chill mood,"Neh. That sword is a part of you. Maybe your Shinigami powers would be gone, but they can't take your soul."  
Isshin placed his right hand on Kazui's head,"Shinigami or not, you can always find a way to protect the ones you care about. The powers don't define you; you define them."  
"Okey?"  
"Yeah, big dad."  
Isshin gave another smile,"That's my boy."  
"Anyway, we should be going by now."  
"What about my child's school situation?"  
"Don't worry, daughter. I will have a word with the school's headmaster."  
"Now seriously, we have to go.",Isshin added.  
Isshin created a portal to the Soul Society to leave,"Soul Society. Here we go.", Kazui said with enthusiasm jumping inside it.


End file.
